kai de papá?
by Panquem
Summary: EL OCTAVO CAPITULO!...k pasara con bryan y tala?
1. b bebe?

Bueno pues esta historia...que puede que sea algo pequeña...trata de que...pues kai y rei tienen un hijo, el pequeño Ryan...y pues...veremos como es kai como papá jejeje

_Abc..._lo que piensan

"..." hablan

(...) mis interrupciones

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_bien...que les puedo contar?...a ya se!...el día mas feliz de mi vida...fue cuando lo conocí...y no vayan a pensar que era cualquier chico...sino el chico mas lindo de todo el mundo...esos ojos ámbar brillantes, ese cabello negro, y esas finas facciones felinas...pues que mas les puedo decir...es el chico perfecto...y es todo mío...la primera ves que lo vi...pensé...vaya que chico tan raro...pero al ir pasando el tiempo...descubrí que en verdad era..pues...mejor que los demás y eso es decir poco...la ves que me declare...se que no lo podrán creer..ya que soy el gran kai hiwttari...pero les juro que casi me pongo a llorar en media sala...de alegría claro..porque me acepto...si! me acepto! Bueno quien no lo haría, y es que la verdad soy bien mamey...pero basta de hablar de mi...hablemos de mi...y mi hermoso y dulce gatito..._

"ya levántate!"-gritaba su hermoso gatito, cuando lo golpeaba con una almohada-" arriba, arriba! No sea flojo!"

"mmm..déjame dormir...5 minutitos mas.."

" esta bien...te dejare..."

".."-sonrisa triunfante de kai

" me iré con tala y bryan...apuesto que esos dos ya se levantaron"- decia dirigiéndose ala puerta...pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella un rayo de color azul lo detuvo

"te atreves a tocar esa perilla...y no vivirás para contarlo"

"contar que?..que el gran kai se puso celoso?...pues...solo digamos que el periódico tendra mas cosas que decir de ti..."

y bueno...eso era todas las mañanas, rei se levantaba temprano, se bañaba y cambiaba, y despertaba a kai de una manera diferente cada mañana...y asi vivía la feliz pareja hiwattari kon...excepto por dos pequeños problemas...

" buenos! Dias!"-gritaba un chico gordo que acababa de entrar ala mansión

" takao! No grites!"-y al lado de el se encontraba su pareja, max, un chico amigable, pecoso, y súper hiperactivo...

" hola chicos me da gusto verlos...sean bienvenidos, mi casa es su casa"

" rei estas bromeando verdad?...esto no es una casa si no una mansión!"-gritaba para que se escuchara el eco-"mansión...ansion..sion...ion...on..."

"hooou...que tetrico..."

" vamos max no llores...no hay fantasmas por aquí"

"si max, hazle caso a rei...el vive con uno.."

"porque dices eso? ¬¬"

" pues no ves lo blanco que esta kai?"

como dije...asi era todos los dias...takao y max siempre venian a visitar a rei y kai, y por supuesto el gordo y el fan...dijo kai, siempre se la pasaban pelenado...

"mi mansión mi chuleta!"

"soy el invitado, merezco la ultima!"

"mis reglas takao!"

"mi estomago gruñendo kai!"

"ya comiste 6!"

"yo no me lleno tan fácilmente!"

"tu nunca te llenas!"

"chicos por favor tranquilos..."

" max tiene razón...por favor compórtense"

"esta bien rei uu...quédatela..panzon"

"jajajaja yo triunfe!jajajaja..."

"pero..."

"que?"  
"el helado es mio!"-saliendo corriendo ala cocina siendo perseguido por un cerd...dijo takao hambriento, dejando solos a rei y max

"haaaa...como puedes soportarlo max?"

" pues...como dicen..la comida tranquiliza a los animales...y oye..como es que kai come tanto?"

" pues siempre le preparo comida deliciosa"

" y como es que no ha engordado?"

" siempre sale en las mañanas a hacer ejercicio...en las tardes salimos a correr y en las noches..."

" hacen mas ejercicio no?"-sonrisa picara de max a un rojo y apenado rei

"eres un pervertido max!"

" y tu un gato goloso"

En la tarde fueron al cine a ver una película...por supuesto que casi nadie le puso atención, rei y kai estaban lo suficientemente ocupados como para saber donde estaban y max y takao...pues...el pobre de max tuvo que ver la película...oirla no pudo, ya que takao se habia dormido y roncaba como cerdo...y ni abrazarlo...ya que se habia llenado con tanta comida que estaba pegajoso...

A l salir del cine, todos quedaron en que seria mejor ir aun café cercano...solo para matar el tiempo

Rei se sento aun lado de kai, enfrente de max y takao aun lado de max enfrente de kai..

" es mi pay!"

"no es tu cafeteria"

" muy pronto...ya que mañana la compro"

" mañana...no hoy"

" takao mas te vale darme ese pedazo de pay!"

"o si no?"

los dos se peleaban por un pay de limon que habian pedido, jalándolo uno de cada extremo...

"chicos! Ni siquiera ustedes lo pidieron, lo pedi yo!"-se quejaba max

hasta que al fin sucedió lo inesperado...el pay cayo encima de...

"tala! Lo siento es... que...este gordo me empujo!"

"que'!Ôo...eres un mentiroso kai, era mi pay!"

"con que...era tu pay no?"-amenazaba bryan con un puño arriba-"pues te sugiero que...empieces a correr...takao.."

se ve a un bryan persiguiendo a un takao por toda la cafeteria

"y...como te va hiwattari?"

"bien bien...y tu tala...que cuentas?"-parandose aun lado de tala alejándose de los demas

"pues...bryan quiere un hijo..."

"que?"

"shhh, callate!..no quiero que nadie lo sepa...por ahora"

"y...que haras?"  
"supongo que adoptaremos...o utilizaremos algo que...invente . "

"inventaste?...ja! es como decir que takao dejo de comer"

"oye, por si no lo recuerdas, estudie mucho, mientras bryan y tu!andaban bien borrachos, ademas con el dinero que me presto tu abuelo...es mas que suficiente"

"si, pero si bryan no hubiera estado borracho, no te hubiera dicho lo que siente por ti...me debes una!"

"esta bien, esta bien uu"

"y que hace tu cosa rara?"

" no es cosa rara, te explicare brevemente, une los dos espermas de la pareja en un ovulo, creando un hijo con los genes de los papás...que tal?"

"ZzZzZzZ"

"KAI!"

"ya te oí tranquilo...pues mucha suerte amigo"

"gracias "

"tala! Sera mejor que calmes a tu novio! Antes de que mate al mío!"-le gritaba max a tala

"oye que buena técnica esta usando bryan"

"que?...ahogarlo en un pastel?...para que veas que canijo es mi novio"-sonreía un presumido pelirrojo a un enojado hiwattari(enojado?...kai?...estas ebria!)

Y asi los 6 guapos chicos(menos takao) estuvieron platicando toda la tarde...max le quitaba todos lo pedazos de pastel que takao tenia en la cara, bryan platicaba con rei sobre varias cosas y kai le cobraba a tala todo lo que le debía...la noche llego dejando en el horizonte un hermoso atardecer...(haaa que romántico . )max y takao se fueron asu departamento porque tenían "cosas" que hacer, tala y bryan tenían que trabajar en(según kai)la cosa rara de tala...y no es lo que están pensando..(pervertidos!) y kai y rei se regresaron a su mansión abrazaditos...

"vaya...hace mucho que no me divertía con todos ellos"

"hablas en serio kai?"

"si, pensé que golpear a takao era divertido, pero ver a bryan golpearlo y ahogarlo en un pastel...jajaja! eso si es diversión!"

"¬¬ malo"

"haaaaaa, mi hermoso gatito esta enojado?"-abrazando de la cintura a rei y dándole un beso-"quien lo quiere?"

Llegaron su mansión muy contentos y cansados, según kai ver a takao mucho tiempo da mucha flojera.(pues claro! un hoyo negro y takao, es lo mismo...nunca se llenan y no tienen nada en la "cabeza")

"haaaaa...tengo mucho sueño...de que tanta cosa hablaron tu y bryan neko?"

"..."

"rei?"

"pues...supongo que ya te debió de decir tala.."

"pues el me dice muchas cosas"

"kai?"

"si?"

"quiero un bebe"


	2. hablando dormido uu

Gracias! X todos los review que recibí! Y como ustedes lo pidieron! Aquí esta el segundo capi:

**Aika Mizaki: **jajajaja no te imaginaras en todos los problemas en los que se meterán kai y rei, x supuesto que como kai no sabrá nada de cuidar bebes sera el que mas sufrirá...grax!

**Ange: **pues si el titulo lo dice todo! Pero pues como en el primer capi, les hice ver que los dos querían un hijo, no tendría chiste ponerle otro...y si fuera asi, como le llamaría?...aun asi grax x el review!

**Nekot: **gracias! Nekot, no pues que chido es ver que sigan leyendo esta lok historia, y habrá mas peleas que en el primer capi jejeje, el problema es que aun no he pensado el nombre de la

"hermosa" criatura de estos dos, asi que si tienes una sugerencia, no dude en ponerme un review, grax!

**Rika no Miko: **jejeje no te preocupes...habrá mas tortura para nuestro joven pechan, y no me refiero al de ranma, jejeje aun asi espero que lo continúes leyendo!

**Neko-ili: **pues! Lo pediste, te reíste,Te gusto! Y quieres ver sufrir a takao...aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta! Historia! Que espero te agrade! Grax!

**Montse and Madory: **primero que nada, no te estoy obligando a leerlo ¬¬, y segundo...en este mundo de fics todo mundo sabe que al poner papa, te estas refiriendo a papa de padre...como vas a convertir a alguien en papa?(el tubérculo) ni siquiera en el mas extraño fic que haya...bueno en realidad si alguien quiere pues que lo haga...pero como puedes juzgar mi fic...SI NISIQUIERA LO HAZ LEIDO, asi que para la otra...lee en vez de juzgar, pero para que veas que soy buena onda, ya lo cambie

**Tala Valov:** jejeje ya sabes que aquí todo mundo tiene derecho a hablar, y que buena onda que me hayas avisado que tala y bryan son tu pareja favorita! Para asi ponerla mas seguido...y pues garland no creo que salga U, y claro que leeré tus fics! Y claro que también te dejare review!...grax y mucha suerte!

**Auras Hayumi: **claro que lo seguiré querida! Es solo que me gusta dejar las cosas con suspenso jejeje grax!

**Naomi Hiwattari Kon: **no no te imaginas, de que forma kai va hacerle pagar a nuestro lindo talita, el lindo y hermoso y nada frió del pequeño pedacito de cielo...ya para que actuar...el niño sera un demonio!jajajaja...o bueno de pende de los comentarios jejeje grax!

**Ale: **querida y comadre ale, grax x tu review! Y claro que lo continuare!grax!

Y bueno antes de poner el segundo capi de este fic...quisiera opiniones para que nombre ponerle al pedacito de cielo que tendrán kai y rei...

WvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvW

"kai quiero un bebe"

"jajajajajaja hay hay estos tres chiflados si que te matan, el tipo calvo acaba de decir que quiere un bebe! Puedes creerlo!jajajaja"

"he...kai el no lo dijo...fui yo"

"...X.x"-se desmaya

" kai! Kai! Ho dios mío!"

En la planta baja, donde estaban los sirvientes...

"que clase de cosas estarán haciendo haya arriba?"

"al menos tu no limpias su cuarto uu"

Para terminarla de acabar kai no despertó en toda la noche, y nuestro pobre neko tu que aguantarlo hablando toda la noche ( en sus sueño claro)...en la mañana...

"yo no hablo dormido!"

"a no...si barney! Si quiero jugar contigo! Y trae a nuestro queridos amigos los teletubies, y asi toda la noche"

"rei...yo no hablo dormido!"

"te tengo grabado kai"-sacando una grabadora de su bolsillo-"quieres oírte?"

"apuesto...todo el espacio de la cama"-pues ustedes pensaran...porque darle la cama para el solito?...no?..pues déjenme decirle, que aunque a rei le agrade dormir con su adorado kai...imagínate tener una cama para ti solito(a), acolchonada, como de 3.5 metros de ancho y 6 de largo...roja con sabanas de seda, con techo de sabanas doradas colgando, y adentro en el techo...estrellitas pintadas para que se vean en la noche...

"hecho!"-apretando el botoncito de play ala grabadora-"**_si barney juguemos alas escondidas...a pero si son nuestros amigui los teletubies!-_**pero antes de que la cinta terminara, se escucho la voz de rei-**_kai quiero un bebe-_**y lo peor de todo ...se quedo trabada!-**_kai quiero un bebe...kai quiero un bebe...quiero un bebe...quiero un bebe...un bebe...bebe..bebe_-**"he...pues..jejej...vaya que grabadora mas pirata..no kai, eso nos demuestra que comprar en el bazar _señor pirata_, es malo"

"es verdad?"

"q-que?"

"lo que dice la grabadora?"

"lo del bebe?"

"no! Que hablo en las noches! Porque no me lo habías dicho, con razón en la abadía mi compañero de cuarto siempre usaba algodones en las orejas! Y yo pensando que tenia cerilla!"

"kai...lo siento"

" no te disculpes neko, pensé que las cosas que te había dado eran suficientes, pero somos una pareja, todas las parejas, pues, tienen que estar completas, y una familia no esta completa...sin hijos...ahora se porque bryan y tala quieren un hijo"

"kai eso es muy tierno"-lo abraza-"no me imagino la felicidad que han de tener bryan y tala en este momento"

En la abadía...ya reformada claro..

"hay dios mío, necesito tener ya todo listo, haber"-saca una lista toda arrugada-"pañales..ya, chupones...ya, cuna...la cuna, la cuna es lo que nos falta!"

"bryan, bryan amor tranquilo...la cuna esta en la camioneta"

"i-ire por ella, tu tu solo siéntete y descansa"

De regreso con kai y rei...

"sabes voy a llamarles, quiza necesiten algo"

"vaya kai me sorprendes, estas muy servicial"

" no es por eso, solo quiero estrenar mi nuevo celular"

" ya decia yo que era raro uu"

" bueno tala?"

"**_kai! Hola, te arrestaron de nuevo, de quien robaste, cuanto, la mitad es mia he!"_**

"tranquilo tranquilo...hoy no"

"**_lo siento, es que ando muy extraño con eso del bebe"_**

"bebe pero dijiste que una mujer tendría que cuidarlo mientras nace, que solo necesitabas los dos genes de la pareja no?"

"**_ese era el plan desde el principio, ero al parecer ninguna quizo ser el conejillo de indias..según bryan, ademas, cada que venia una, bryan las alejaba diciendo que no eran lo suficientemente buenas, entonces...yo me propuse"_**

"pero eres un hombre!"

"_**hey cuando estes desesperado porque tu hijo nazca haces lo que pueda para que suceda no?"**_

"otra cosa...tu le diste la idea a rei del bebe?"

"**_he...no...fue bryan"_**

"lo siento"

"**_de que?"_**

" de que tu hijo se quede huérfano, sino fuera porque rei esta preparándome una deliciosa comida...hasta luego! Y prepárate para el parto con todo y dolores"-cuelga y deja solito aun talita todo preocupado

"**_...parto?...dolores?...kai?..alguien?..._**

_**ayuda.." **_

Y bueno toda la tarde fue normal...excepto en la noche...

"rei! Rei! Déjame entrar! Es mi habitación!"

"no kai...lo prometiste, yo toda la cama y tu...pues...nose"

"vamos! Ábreme! Vilma!...dijo, rei!"

"a que lindas estrellas"

Con los sirvientes...

"problemas maritales?"

"te dije que les regalaras el viagra"

wVwVwVwVwVwVwVwVwVwVwVwVwVwVwVwVwVwV

jejeje si si se que me fui directamente ala noche cuando apenas se acababan de despertar...pero pues era una promesa y las promesas se cumple, kai a fuera, rei a dentro, y con lo de tala...pues ya veran como sera el asunto jejejeje...


	3. problemas maritales

Gracias por todos los review:

**Rika No Miko: **jajaja solo te puedo asegurar que sera...natural...asi que imagínate los dolores que tendra...si si takao creo que ya no aparecerá en los siguientes capi...pues espero que la continúes leyendo, xk sera cada vez mas interesante

**Nekot: **grax! Por tus sugerencias! Nekot!...no pues el nombre de la criaturita...pues..nose...quiza sean gemelos...trillizos...quintillizos! jejeje, lo unico que te aseguro es que sufriran los dos como padres primerisos...y si si pobre tala...ya veras aquí como sufre...jejeje

**KuMIkO: **jejeje si si mas vale tarde que nunk no?...no pues espero que te guste este capi!

**Aika Mizaki:** jajaja no te imaginas todo lo que va a suceder...creo que este capi la mayoria sera de bryan y tala...xk ya viene el ninio, y si si rei sera el embarazado...y ahora kai es insoportable...imaginate embarazado!

**Neko-ili: **oye! Esta genial ese nombre!...keith...se oye chido..hey! escuincle! Keit hiwattari kon! para aca!...si si se oye chido...lo tomare en cuenta créeme

**Alexa hiwattari: **jejeje ya veras toso lo que les pasa a bryan y a tala...y mas al pobre de bryan jejeje espero que te guste este capi!

**Tala Valov: **jejej yo tambien odio a barney...es una copia de reptar!...o reptar es una copia de barney?...el misterio a comenzado!...bueno...ejem..xk no kieres tener hijos?...si son un regalos de dios!...una criatura como angel...que luego es un demonio...un demonio que llora toda la noche!..y...bueno ya me sali del tema... continuare escribiendo! Y espero que tu estes leyendo estos lokos fics!

**Auras Hayumi: **mi querida!...k onda! Como haz estado?...no no pues grax x estar leyendo este fic...jejej U espero k te guste este tercer capi!

wVwVwVwVwVwVwVwVwVwVwVwVwVwVwVwVwVwV

Haaaaaa! Que linda mañana!...despues de una noche muuuy larga para todos...rei durmió como gatito en su cuna...kai durmió en un sillon cercano, se preguntaran...como acabo dormido?...pues despues de estar gritando de las 12pm...hasta las 4am...y quedar desmayado, los fieles sirvientes lo llevaron directamente al sillon mas cercano...pero porque no lo llevaron a una de tantas habitaciones que tiene la mansión hiwattari?...pues que quieren que haga?..tambien son humanos tienen que dormir no?

"haaaaa que bien dormio...hay volver a hacer apuestas como esas kai...kai?"

"ZzZz"

"despierta!"

"he?...que pasa?"

"tenias la cabeza metida en el cereal...y te quedaste dormido"

"no es cierto...espera tengo algo en la nariz...a mira! El juguete de la caja"

"kai ponme atención!...o es que ya no me quieres?"-con ojitos de perro a medio morir

"ahí vamos de nuevo.."

"bien decia mi mamá..."-con voz de mujer de telenovela-"_vete con una persona que te quiera! Hijo mio!_...y cuando supo que eras tu dijo..._bien hijo...es tu decisión...al menos dime que tiene dinero..._cuando le dije que eras millonario..._pero que no te agarre de chacho hijo mio, asi son de cabrones hoy en dia...pero no te metas con un huevon! Como tyson...ese si que es..."_

"rei...por favor! Tu sabes que si te quiero!...y ya no hables asi, porque según tu, el canal de telenovelas hacen bien no?"

"pues mira que tus películas XxX nos enseñan bastante, no?"

"hey hey no te metas con mis películas...no es mi culpa que se hayan equivocado y en vez de traernos lo que pedi...nos hayan traido al chavo del 8"

"pero bien que te gusta!...anda! vete con chespirito y alejate de mi"

"haaaa..."-lo abraza-"no te pongas asi...quien quiere a este gato mañoso?...quien?"

"miau..dijo tu"

"oye...cambiando de tema.."

"porque te conviene verdad!...bien me dijo mi mama..._no te metas con ese huevon!"_

"rei!"

"estoy bromeando!"

"mas te vale...oye te tengo una noticia.."

"si dime?"

"pues...recuerdas que nos comentaron bryan y tala, que tendrían un hijo?"

"sip"

"pues...tala decidió tenerlo...porque bryan no queria a otra persona para su hijo"

"entonces tala lo tendra?...pero como es posible?...porque no me dijiste antes?...y el baby shower?"

"primero...si tala lo tendra...segundo...recuerdas que ayer me sacaste de MI cuarto! Como querias que te lo digiera?...y no creo que quiere un baby shower"

"porque?"

"porque se supone que no debí decírtelo"

"hay kai!...en verdad te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho...pero tenias que romper una promesa?..y mas de uno de tus mejores amigos?...no no..es por eso que no te dijo mis secretos"

"oye!...primero me reclamas que porque no te lo dijo antes y ahora porque te lo dijo...decídete! ademas eso fue ya hace...9 meses!"

"es que es verdad kai, tu te tienes que enterar por tu cuenta, no andando como todo un chismoso"

"pero si eres mi novio!...tu me tienes que decir!

¡pero tambien te puedo guardar secretos"

"...entonces me guardas secretos?"

"sip"

"y porque?"

"es que a veces ...dijamos que es

necesario...recuerdas el año pasado la fiesta sorpresa de mi mama...le pedi a tyson que te llevara a otro lugar porque sabia que ella no te agradaba..a pero no! A fuerza tenias que venir y no solo...a no! Tenias que venir con todos tus amigos a hacer una fiesta!"

"no fue mi culpa que tyson se haya quedado dormido alos primeros 5min de la película...ademas tu mama se divirtió en la fiesta"

"kai! Era una fiesta gay!"

"y?..."

"mi mama es viuda!"

"y?..."

"mi papa estaba entre tus amigos!"

"haaaa...oye recuerdas al tipo que traje...que según no era gay?"

"si"

"pues tu mama lo volvio gay"

"porque?"

"pues al ver la cara tan fea de tu mama...decidio olvidarse de las mujeres"

"kai! ¬¬"

"jejejeje no es cierto...en realidad se suicido"

"haaaa kai!"

"no es cierto!"

" y oye como la estará pasando tala?"

"pues...creo que esta disfrutando..del momento mas maravilloso de su vida...dijiste 9 meses? 00"

En Otro Lugar...

"bryan!me muero de hambre!"

"pero tala amor...ya acabaste con una big mac, un bote de pollo friend chiken, y una cajita feliz!"

"pero tengo hambre!"-y empieza a llorar-"es que no me entiendes!...tu no eres el que esta cargando a nuestro hijo!haaaaaaa...nadie me comprende!"

_sabia perfectamente que eso cambios de humor lo afectarian...pero para sacarnos de 3 restaurantes...bueno..ahora lo unico que tengo que hacer, es aguantarlo...pronto tiene que terminar este martirio.._

"bryan!..tengo sed, me duele la espalda, la almohada esta dura, tengo hambre, tengo aun mas sed, necesito aire, porque compraste ese papel tapiz tan feo, ya esta lista la cuna, osea ni siquiera sabemos el nombre, ademas..."

"tala! Por favor! Se que estas pasando por un momento que no todos los chicos pasan...PERO YO TAMBIEN TENGO QUE DORMIR!...osea tengo sentimientos y.."

"bryan..."

"no me interrumpas tala!"

"bryan..."

"se que no te gusta el jugo de zanahoria pero le hara bien al niño!"

"bryan!"

"y ese papel tapiz tu lo escogiste!"

"BRYAN!"

"QUE?"

"pateo.."

"q-que?"

"el...bebe...me acaba de patear"

"haaaa que emocion!"-empieza a brincar por todo el cuarto-"tengo que grabarlo!"

"no espera!...lo hace de nuevo!"

"sera todo un futbolista!...como su padre!"

"¬¬ bryan..tu no eres futbolista"

"he...pero es lo que dicen todos los padres cuando hace algo el bebe...no?"

"haz leido muchas revistas de madre adolescente?"

"...jejejeje nnU sip"

"bryan..."

"es que algunas estan baratas en la tienda de revistas y ..."

"bryan..."

"ademas por comprar mas e 20 te dan un descuento"

"bryan!"

"ademas mas las revistas play boy..."

"BRYAN!"

"QUEN?"

"me...duele..."

"que te duele?...si es otra vez la almohada porque no esta bien rellena...echale la culpa alas ratas...se comen todo...una vez deje mi torta en la cocina y cuando volvi no estaba"

"jejeje lo siento es fui yo nnU...agh!"

"que pasa?"-acercándose ala cama donde estaba tala

"el...bebe"

De repente se ve una nube de color lavanda salir corriendo de una habitación...y volver a entra con una silla de ruedas, saliendo con otra mancha roja...

"bryan..por favor no haga escanda..."-muy tarde...

"HABRAN PASO A HOMBRE EMBARAZADO!...DOS CARGAS CORRIENDO DIRECTO AL HOSPITAL!...CLARO EJEMPLO DE QUE LOS DINOSAURIOS SIGUEN VIVOS Y MAS GORDOS!...EN LA CASA U OFICINA COMPRE USTED VITACILINA HA QUE BUENA MEDICINA!"

"bryan!"

"lo siento pero si estas algo gordito..."

"y que tiene que ver vitacilina aquí?"

"me pagaron por decirlo nnU"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	4. YA NACIO!

Gracias a todos x los review k me han mandado:

**Neko-ili:** jejejeje no no ..aun rei no esta embarazado..ya veras en cuantos problemas se meten antes de k nuestro kerido neko este bien panzon nn, jejejej ya veraz como acabara el parto de tala...solo dire k bryan estara pelon nn

**Nekot: **Nekot! Ya hace mucho de no vernos! Y si ya actualize algunos de mis fics, es k ahorita, con lo del desfile de la escuela, las tareas y blablabla...pero bueno aki estoy para mandarles otro capi!

**Aika Mizaki: **jajajaja creeme k asi estara de loco en hijito de bryan y tala...pero no te preocupes, no soy tan mala para dejarlos MAS locos..Ôo mmm

**KuMIkO: **jejeje ya veras como nacerá el bebe de tala y bryan, los dolores y todo...por supuesto k kai y rei estaran ahí..."mas vale tarde k nunca" nn

**Alexa Hiwattari: **creeme k hasta YO estoy loca ..

**Aura Hayumi:** Querida! Que onda,pues se supone k ya pasaron 9 largos meses para nuestro querido tala, y si sera todo un reto para kai no tener SeX con su querido neko...pero querian un bebe no? Y si si la gran enfermedad del lemmon...pero ya veras como acabara esta locura nn

**Ange hiwattari: **pues claro que estoy bien! Por estos review que me han mandado!... y si lo del nombre es un problema...pero mi querida amigui Nekot ya me mando un nombre que quiza si sea el adecuado para el bebe de kai y rei...pero claro que tambien estare esperando los tuyos!...grax!nn

**Naru Narusegawa hiwattari: **jejejeje tratare de actualizarlos mas rapido...y espero k tambien leas mis demas fics he nn y clarines k espero tu review! Grax!nn

**Tala Valkov: **jejeje que genial que te haya gustado! Si eso es lo k importa, k les gute alos...lectores nn...y si si las consecuencias del embarazo..¬¬ hey no te vayas a ser anorexica heee...quien me va ayudar a seguir mis review?...pues claro! Si son los review que me mandan los que me animan a seguir! Como yo t los doy a ti para k tambien continúes! Grax!nn

ComO Ustedes lO PiDiErOn! EL cUaRtO CaPi dE EsTa loKa hIsTOrIa!nn

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"mu-muy bien..pañales..listo...cunera..listo...biberones...

listo...hombre embarazado..lis...haaa!"-se baja de la camioneta como alma que lleva al diablo

"uu gracias por olvidarme"

"lo siento! Estoy nervioso"-subiendolo ala camioneta

"nervioso...PERO SI TU NO ERES EL QUE TENDRA A NUESTRO HIJO!"

"si si tala...se que estas cambiando tus emociones por lo del embarazo nn"

"NO ESTOY CAMBIANDO, SOY EL MISMO!"

"si si yo tambien te amo"

"YA ARRANCA"

"primero tengo que checar que todo este listo"

"ME ESTOY MURIENDO!"

"esta bien esta bien...vaya que exagerado ¬¬"

"HAAAAAA!"

"oho..."

"QUE?"

"no te enojas si te dijo?nnUU"

"DIME YA!"

"pues...no..hay..gasolina nn"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

En otro lugar...

"oiste ese grito?"

"se parecio...ala voz de tala"

"ya hasta lo sueñas verdad? ¬¬"

"rei! Ya hablamos de esto!"

"¬¬ no no esta bien..andale vete...yo aquí me quedo"

"rei! Por favor!...pareces mujer embarazada!"

Un gran silencio se produjo, despues de haber dicho aquellas palabras...que bien sabia kai como le afectaban a rei...(entonces por que lo dijo!¬¬ lo hare sufrir...)

"jajajajajajaja"

" ¬¬ de que te ries kai?"

"me...jajaja..acabo de imaginar a tala dando a luz"

"jajajaja"

1...2...3...4minutos..

"DANDO A LUZ?"-gritaron al mismo tiempo

Volviendo al departamento de tala y bryan...

"bien bien...tranquilo...primer paso..poner ala persona embarazada en algun lugar comodo.."

"Y PARA TI EL SUELO ES COMODO!"

"lo siento nnU..te parece..este sillon?"

"PERO QUE ESPERAS!"

"esta...bien"-dificultosamente, nuestro querido bryan lleva ala ballen...a talita nnUUU al sofa

"bien...segundo paso...tener toallas cerca...tenemos toallas?"

"que es toalla?"

"pues...como siempre..nos "secamos" el uno al otro...serviran estas sabanas"

"QUE MAS!"

"..tres...este listo para recibir ala linda criaturita...Ôo!que?...yo no se como hacerlo!"

"DIOS MATAME! POR FAVOR!"

_dInG-DoNg_( timbre)

"yo voy!"

"BRYAN! NO ME DEJES!"

"quien es?"

"bryan..somos rei y yo dejanos pasar"

"entran bajo su propio riesgo.."

Llegan ala sala donde se encontraba tala...

"rei...aun no nos ha visto...salgamos de aquí!"- decia en bajito kai

"KAI! REI QUE BUENO QUE ESTAN AQUÍ!"

"mierda!"

"kai! Es tu amigo! Tenemos que ayudarlo...que necesitas tala?"

"soy primeriso! No lo se!"

"ok!...bryan traeme agua caliente...kai quitale el pantalón a tala"

"hay rei, yo no soy de esos "

"KAI!"

"vaya nadie entiende una broma aquí"

"bien...listo tala.."

Cada quien estaba listo para cualquier cosa...tala estaba sentado en un sillon en medio...asu lado izquierdo bryan tomándole la mano, al derecho kai haciendo lo mismo...y nuestro valiente rei...ya sabran donde nn

"bien..una...dos...tres..puja!"

"HAAAA!"

"tala no grites!"

"no soy yo kai!...es bryan!"

"y ahora tu porque gritas?...haa ya se...como son una pareja muy unida...tu tambien sientes el dolor que el esta sintiendo..verdad?"

"NO!...ME ESTA JALANDO EL CABELLO!"

"es que de donde me agarro!"

"HAAAA...DE TODO MENOS DE MI!"

"ya casi viene"-animaba el neko-" ya falta poco!"

"HAAAA!...MI OREJA!"

"YO SOY EL QUE SIENTE EL DOLOR! TU NO!"

"ENTONCES DEJA DE JALARME!"

"YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS, NO DEJAN A REI CONCENTRARSE!"

"..ya..casi.."

"DIOS! YA QUE SALGA ESTE NIÑO!"

"niño?..PERO SI ES NIÑA!"

"QUE?Ôo"-gritaron bryan, tala y kai al mismo tiempo

"ya esta...bien hecho tala...toma..cargala"

"es...es..hermosa..."

"es...muy linda...esos ojos azules..como los tuyos...y su pelo..rojo como el tuyo amor"

"es...casi igual que yo..pero en niña"

"al fin...despues de estos largo meses...ya acabo todo...ahora falta una cosa.."

"que cosa?"

"que alguien me pegue la oreja!...ya no la siento!;;"


	5. y la vaka?

Gracias! Por todos los review que me han mandado:

**Alexa Hiwattari:** grax, pues lo principal es k le agrade a los lectores nn

**Kaz: **grax! Y espero k continúes leyendo xk no te imaginaras todo el desastre k se armara cuando nask el bebe de kai y de rei... y veras como se las arreglan los nuevos padres nn

**Ange Hiwattari: **grax! X los nombres k me has mandado...pero me gustaría ponerle de nombre ala bebe de bryan y tala...no se si has visto full metal alchemist?...pues aparece una chava con el nombre de Roze...pero nose..depende si les gusta o me ponen otro...aun asi grax!nn

**KuMiKo: **jejeje creo k aun falta para k aparezca el hijo de kai y el neko...pero espero k continúes leyendo!...y quiza bryan recupere su oreja..o no?Grax!nn

**Aika Mizaki: **jajajajaja ya veras como les va a kai y el neko...pero nose k nombre ponerle!;;...si me puedes mandar algunos nombres te lo agradeceré nn

**Rika no Miko: **tu tambien tienes ese trabajo?...vaya pero k pequeño es el mundo!nn...si no importa, solo espero k continúes leyendo, k como salio...he pues...jejejeje nnU...es k tienes k usar tu Imaginación!... t lo dejo de tarea nn

**Tala Valkov: **bien! Pues mientras sigas leyendo este fic tan loco... jejeje pues la verdad yo no he visto el fantasma del espacio...bueno..creo k una vez cuando el tipo de verde...o era el de rojo...uno de ellos . , cantaba una canción de los chilaquiles...como me rei con eso nn...bueno pues...espero k siguas leyendo este fic y ...come mucho!

**Tky: **como fue niña?...pues yo tampoco lo se...solo pense k seria mas divertido si fuera niña!...o no?

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwattari: **grax!nn, y veras k se pondrá mas divertido cuando tengan k trabajar estos padres primerizos, quiza haga un capitulo solo para ellos y que vean como trabajan muy "duro"

**Auras hayumi: **k onda corazón, jejejeje k chido k te haya gustado nn, espero k sigas leyendo este loco fic, xk como dije quizá les haga un capitulo para tala y bryan y que vean como trabajan para cuidar a su hermosa niña

**UNA ENCUESTA:**

**COMO QUIEREN QUE SE LLAME LA HIJA DE TALA Y BRYAN:**

**ROZE**

**JUANA**

**PANCHA**

**SAMANTHA**

**ALEXA(NO ES X COPIA! . )**

**ASHLEE**

**ATSUKU**

**AI**

**BUENO AHÍ ESTAN TODOS**

**WvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvW**

"es...muy linda...esos ojos azules..como los tuyos...y su pelo..rojo como el tuyo amor"

"es...casi igual que yo..pero en niña"

"al fin...despues de estos largo meses...ya acabo todo...ahora falta una cosa.."

"que cosa?"

"que alguien me pegue la oreja!...ya no la siento!;;"

" no seas tan llorón bryan ¬¬...además, aun la tienes pegada en esa cabeza hueca"

"cállate Hiwattari...y tu...en que haz ayudado?"

"yo...he..pues...he estado presente n/n"

"chicos..."-trataba de hablar el neko

"no interrumpas neko..."

"si, estamos muy ocupados este pelos de escoba y yo "

"ya ya pelos necios al menos los míos no son de perro rabioso"

"chicos...la.."

"a quien le dices perro rabiosos cara de perro hambriento ¬¬"

"es todo lo que puedes decir hielito?"

"hey! Paren de pelear y ven esto"-gritaba todo rojo el pobre neko mientras señalaba a aun tala(k seguia en el sillón) cargando a su bebe ( solo imagínenselo...cabello medio alborotado, sudando y cargando a una bebe casi igual a el...haaaa! k kawaii!nn)

"yo...no...se que hacer"

"tranquilo tala, ya sabrás que con el tiempote ira bien"-le animaba el neko

"como es...que tu sabes todo esto?"

"pues...con 5 hermanos, 4 primos y el equipo white tiger...creo que es suficiente"

"vaya...se parecen mucho nn"-decía bryan mientras se ponía detrás de tala recargándose en el brazo del sillón

"mmmm, tiene tu nariz"

"solo esperemos que no tengan el mismo cerebro..."

"HIWATTARI!"

Con ese simple grito nuestra querida protagonista empezó a llorar como loca(es un decir nn)

"haaaa! Que le pasa!"-gritaba bryan cayéndose para atrás del susto

"que hago, que hago?"

"dios! Vamos a morir!"-gritaba kai corriendo para todos lados

"..."-tranquilamente, rei tomo ala bebe de los brazos de tala, la cargo y la empezó a mecer, tarareando una canción

"ahora..les pido"-hablando en bajito-"que si vuelven a gritar, mas que nada tu bryan, los dejare solos con la bebe"

"..."-kai y bryan se arrodillaron, tala sentado junto las manos como suplicando, y los tres al mismo tiempo empezaron a decir –"no no no no no no..."

"bien se durmió...ahora.. lo que necesito es.."-y antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna un rayo color lavanda fue y regreso con una silla mecedora

"esto?"

"no nnU, lo que necesito es un..."-sucedió lo mismo nnU

"si si la cunera, es la mas difícil de encontrar en las tiendas"

"no! ô.ô! lo que necesito es un..."

"ya déjalo hablar bryan!"

"kai ¬¬"

" lo siento"

" lo que quiero es un simple biberón nn"

"haaaa...y porque no lo dijiste?...pero que difícil eres neko"-decía bryan yéndose ala cocina junto con kai, dejando a tala y rei solos en la sala...

"ya volvimos!"-decía animado kai

"sip, yo! La prepare!"

"esperemos que no este envenenada ¬¬"

"crees que mataría a mi propia hija neko?"

"nop pero..."

" pero... ¬¬"

"nada "

"bien es hora de darle de comer a esta criatura apestosita"

"vaya kai, nunca te había visto así de amoroso con un bebe"-decía tala asombrado

"he?...que el refresco no era para ti"

"ja-ja-ja, que gracioso"

"dijiste...refresco? ¬¬"

"que tiene de malo rei?...todo mundo toma refresco"

"pero los bebes no pueden tomarla!"

"pues claro!"-le reclamaba bryan a kai mientras le daba un zape-"no seas indiorante Hiwattari...si sus gases son mortales con la leche, imagínate con refresco!"

" a pus si verdad"

"y de donde sacaremos a leche?"-se preguntaba bryan mientras tomaba el refresco del biberón

"pues de una vaca!"

"pero yo no tengo una vaca...haber...deja veo en el baño.."-se va

"a pero que imbecil eres bryan!...a de estar en la cocina!"

Y asi se volvieron a ir ese par de locos dejando de nuevo a tala, ala bebe y a rei

"tala..."

"que pasa neko?...no me digas que ya se hizo, si apenas unas horas acaba de nacer!"

" no no es eso nnU, es solo que...quería preguntarte algo...algo importante"

"si nn, compre los huggies ultra confort, dicen que le dan mayor movimiento al bebe"

"eso no!¬¬, mi pregunta es...como paso?"

"como paso que? Ôo"

"como...quedaste...embarazado?"


	6. anuncios en la TV

Gracias a todos x los review! Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO:

**Mariam:** no, no hay problema, mientras sigas leyendo este fic tomare en cuenta las opiniones k me manden...y en lo del nombre...jejeje al parecer ya gano 1, pero sea cual seas espero k sigas leyendo...FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

**Alexa Hiwattari: **jejejeje sigue leyendo! Y feliz año nuevo!

**KuMiKo: **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, y grax x participar con el nombre de la bebe de tala, y claro k lo continuare, pero espero k sigas leyendo xk si no...NO LO CONTINUO! JAJAJAJAJA...pero no te preocupes, tu sigue dejando review nn

**Rika no Miko: **si si la tarea...pero no te preocupes! Es AÑO NUEVO!jejeje...no se k tiene k ver pero quería felicitarte...me demandas?..y ahora k hice?...y lo de tu pregunta de cómo queda embarazado...en este capi veras xk

**Nekot: **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, Nekot espero k t la hayas pasado súper en navidad y año nuevo y no hay problema con lo del review, mientras siguas leyendo nn, y buena suerte con las finales!

**Tky: **jejeje si si, todos tienen esa duda...hasta yo Ôo...jejeje sigue leyendo! Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

**Aika Mizaki: **k si la bebe tiene mas cerebro?...pues.. viniendo de tala y bryan...uu..si si esta corto..pero espero k este capi lo recompense...Roze y Ai..pues ya esta tomada la decisión y sea cual sea espero k sigas leyendo..FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

**Nekoili: **y vaya k les hace daño estar con tyson...a quien no, pero esperemos k no sea contagioso, no importa mientras sigas leyendo y dejando review nn, Juana?...jajajaja, pues si seria genial... y veo k ala mayoría les gusto Roze, el bebe de kai y rei, pues chek...la mayoría tiene esa duda de cómo llego el bebe de bryan y tala...así les vamos a dejar este capi, para que cuenten la historia, ne?...grax! y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

**Ange Hiwattari: **k onda, si si lose, esta muy corto pero espero k este capi lo compense..FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

**Koret. Y.H.SA.T: **jejejeje con esa proposición, ten x seguro k kai dejara a rei tener y baby...FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

**Tha life is a dream: **jejeje veras a kai como todo un padre, pero para eso tendrás k esperar unos capis mas, ya que este capi se lo dejaremos a bryan y a tala, k no quieres saber como nació su bebe?...espero k si nn, jejeje ya actualice "nueva vida nuevo amor" y las otras 2...pues..jejeje nnU y no hay problema...entre mas review mejor, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

**Hae uchiha: **LOSE! Muy corto! Y lo siento, pero espero k este capi t guste! y grax por participar en el concurso...como se llamara la hija de tala!...y espero k sea cual sea la decisión continúes leyendo!

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

**_BIEN, EL TAN ESPERADO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA A COMENZADO, LES DOY LAS GRAX A TODOS LOS K PARTICIPARON EN EL CONCURSO..."COMO SE LLAMARA LA HIJA DE TALA?"...EJR, NO , NO HAY NINGUN PREMIO uu, PERO ESPERO K ESTE CAPI LES GUSTE! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!(xk la navidad ya paso)_**

McMcMcMcMcMcMcMcMcMcMcMcMcMcMcMcMc 

"tala..."

"que pasa neko?...no me digas que ya se hizo, si apenas unas horas acaba de nacer!"

" no no es eso nnU, es solo que...quería preguntarte algo...algo importante"

"si nn, compre los huggies ultra confort, dicen que le dan mayor movimiento al bebe"

"eso no!¬¬, mi pregunta es...como paso?"

"como paso que? Ôo"

"como...quedaste...embarazado?"

"pues...es una larga historia neko"-tratando de evadir la pregunta

"tengo todo el tiempo del mundo"

"esta bien...pero necesito que bryan y kai estén aquí"

"porque?"

"porque..."

"porque tala?"

"porque...se me olvido como empieza la historia n/n"

".."-caída anime del neko-"kai, bryan vengan!"

"espera rei"-gritaba kai

"si, aun no encontramos ala vaca"

"bryan, no puedes tener una vaca en tu apartamento!"-les reclamaba el neko mientras los dos llegaban ala sala

"...y una cabra?"

"para que una cabra?"

"pues no ves que dicen que para tener a un hijo sano y fuerte, se necesita leche de cabra"

"como sabes eso?"-preguntaba con desconcierto el neko

"eso cualquiera lo sabe, la leche de cabra hace de tu hijo fuerte, sano y cabron!...solo mira a kai, el se acabo toda la cabra"

"BRYAN! ¬¬"

Y gracias a nuestro querido kai, la bebe empezó a llorar como loca..

"ya..ya calmadita"-empezaba a mecerla tala-"no se calla, creo que no sirvo como padre"-dejando escapar unas pequeñas lagrimitas

"tranquilo...yo siempre estaré contigo amor"-decía bryan mientras abrazaba a tala por la espalda

Y de repente...como por arte de magia...la bebe dejo de llorar

"vaya...al parecer nuestro amor la callo"-agregaba felizmente tala

"eso y un poco de cloroformo"

"bryan!"-gritaba en bajito talita

"como crees!...vaya ten mas confianza"

Y mientras nuestra querida pareja bromeaba entre ellos, otra pareja los veía de cerca, uno de ellos se encontraba entre feliz y triste, feliz por sus amigos, habían conseguido algo que no cualquiera pudiera hacer, y por otro lado estaba triste, triste porque sabia que seria muy difícil obtener esa felicidad nada mas con desearla...mientras que el otro, frió por fuera pero cálido por dentro, veía de reojo a su compañero, notaba la tristeza por la que pasaba...pero que podía hacer el, es un paso muy grande tomar la gran responsabilidad de cuidar una vida...

"rei..."

"dime kai"-aun mirando ala divertida pareja que le hacia gestos a su bebe

"tu...te...te encuentras bien?"-_genial, creo que es mas que obvio o gran genio kai_

"si, por supuesto"-con una sonrisa de lo mas fingida posible

"bien..."

"hey neko, hielito, vengan acá"-les llamaba bryan mientras hacia un ademán con la mano-"neko, es verdad que tienes una duda?"

"he...si, es verdad bryan, pe-pero no quisiera in como darlos"

"para nada, será un gusto responderte"

"bien...como...como fue que tala quedo embarazado?"

"...me tengo que ir"-se levanta del sillón, pero tala logra tomarlo dela camisa

"bryan...vamos...es solo una pregunta"

"¬¬, esta bien...pero es una larga historia...le escribí una carta a santa, y luego le pedí a Rodolfo el reno que se la llevara, para que una tarde de halloween, el bebe llegara en una canasta...fin"

"¬¬ bryan...eso no es verdad"

"esta bien esta bien...pero como dije es muuuy larga"

"ni siquiera haz empezado y ya me estoy durmiendo"

"¬¬ kai"

"esta bien esta bien, pero solo porque tu me lo pides neko"-abraza al neko con una mirada pícara y...

"hey hey, váyanse a un hotel"

"o te esfuerces talita...para ellos un hotel no les basta uu"

"bien van a contarnos la historia o no?"-renegaba el neko

"pues acaben con eso, por si no se han dado cuenta, tenemos a una bebe aquí"

"tranquilo bryan, tendrá que aprender a vivir con dos pervertidos "

"¬¬ estas ganando que no te cuente nada Hiwattari"

"ya basta, kai bryan dejen de pelear...bryan empieza con la historia"

"bien bien...tala y yo sabíamos lo que queríamos, pero el problema era, como conseguirlo?"

**FLASH BACK...**

En un departamento, lejos d la abadía, se encontraban dos de los chicos de uno de los equipos mas famosos de beyblade de toda Rusia, uno de ellos se encontraba cocinando en lo que parecía ser su cocina, mientras que el otro ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa esperando su comida

"tala, sabemos lo que queremos...pero como conseguirlo, no es tan fácil como piensas"-empezó a hablar el de cabello lavanda

"lo se bryan, pero...existen muchas opciones, podemos...podemos...adoptar?"

"adoptar, no quisiera tener el bebe de otra persona"

"no seas tonto bryan...existen...mmmm... se podrían llamar empresas, que se dedican...a buscarles padres a niños que no los tienen"

"si pero si el niño es huérfano...que tal si lo dejaron los extraterrestres?"

"¬¬ tienes mucha imaginación"

"...bien...no hace mucho, vi un anuncio en la televisión, supongo que era algo de eso"

"ok, la próxima vez que pase, anotas donde y el teléfono"

"haaaa, pero cuando lo vi eran las 3 de la mañana"

"hay que hacer sacrificios"

"¬¬ como tu no eres el que se desvela"

"que dices? nn"

"nn nada"

Y así pasaron las horas...las 12...la 1...las 2...y al fin despues de una larga espera...las 3 de la mañana

"al fin!...tala...tala...TALA!"

"QUE!"

" en cualquier momento pasara el anuncio, así que estate atento"-y en ese mismo momento..

"_esta buscando un hijo, necesita compañía', pues búsquenos, AGENCIA "ADOPTA UN NIÑO" TENEMOS TODAS LAS CLASES DESDE CHINOS HASTA BRASILEÑOS..._

"anota! Anota!"-decía desesperado tala

"haaa, donde deje la libreta!"

"anota donde sea!"

"_MARQUE AL TELÉFONO DE PANTALLA..."_

"bryan!"

"no encuentro el lapicero!"

"_O VAYA A NUESTRAS SUCURSALES MAS CERCANAS..."_

" no lo veo! Esta muy chiquita la dirección"

"anota! Anota!"

"_O ENVIENOS UN FAX AL..."_

"dame eso!"-quitandole a bryan el lapicero y la libretita-"...para que copio el fax...SI NI TENEMOS!"

"_O ENVIENOS UN CORREO AL..."_

"pero tenemos Internet, anota anota!"-gritaba bryan desesperado, zarandeando a tala que apenas y podía anotar-"lo logre!"

"al fin!"

"_PERO PARA QUE NO SE CONFUNDA...LOS VOLVEREMOS A PASAR.."_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	7. centro de adopcion

**KuMiKo: **jejeje pues k bien k estés leyendo mi fic y si t gusto ese capi espero k también t guste este...

**O-Rhin-San: **jejeje grax! y espero k siguas leyendo!

**Ange Hiwattari: **jejeje créeme es una larga historia, y mas si le aumentamos lo de kai y rei...pero tranquis tratare de publicar mas rapido nn

**Aika Mizaki: **jejeje y el nombre ganador es!...si t lo digo ahora se ira el suspenso y como sabes...ME ENCANTA EL SUSPENSO! Solo lee aquí abajo y ya veras...

**Tha life is a dream: **jejeje a mi tambien me gusto mucho lo del comercial nn jejeje sea como sea...tendrá una ojerotas! Si si...entiendo PERFECTAMENTE u/u jejejeje el suspenso el suspenso.. y ya actualice mis otros fics!...creo...bueno...jejeje nnU jejeje pues k bien k te haya gustado lo de la leche de cabra y lo de la carta a santa nn sigue leyendo!

**Valkiriaskai: **claro k si! Y no te preocupes no es nada tarde... ya veras cual nombre gano...

**Asuka-hao: **jejeje claro k la continuare...mientras tu me dejes review y siguas leyendo(TODAS(OS))

**Rika no miko: **ZzZzZz...he...ya?...jejeje no pues k genial k t haya gustado! Ese es mi propósito!leche de tigre?...a k sabe?...atrasado?...NO IMPORTA! Feliz año nuevo, feliz navidad! Feliz año del perro! Feliz día de la mujer...eres chica ne?...bueno aun así!...no celebran en tu país día de reyes?... así k no hay regalos?...;;! No importa!...yo t doy tu regalo...mmm...he...ya se! T dedico este capi!...y espero k te guste..y si te gusto la historia de tala y bryan(que aun no acaba) te encantara la de kai y rei...espero...aliens...cigüeñas?...que E.T volvio a casa?...si! dormir!..ZzZ...fan?...t-tengo un fan:..bien! jejeje numero de fan?..jejeje pues si son muchas...entonces...**APROVECHANDO A TODAS(OS) LAS QUE ESTÉN LEYENDO STE FIC...Y..BUENO..n/n QUE SEAN FAN DE STA LOK SERVIDORA...AVÍSENME** **PARA...PARA**..bueno...es k yo nunk había tenido fans!...y...pues...no c k hacer!...pero espero k les agrade este capi nn

**Hae uchiha: **jejeje pobre bryan...pero si no fuera x el no nos reiríamos tanto ne?...el numero...jejeje pues...niño aleman?...ejem...pegúntale a bryan el c lo sabe... y lo de la cabra a la mayoría les encanto nn..jejeje feliz año nuevo!

Un nuevo y hermoso día!...los pájaros cantan y no hay nada mejor que salir de casa para disfrutarlo...hey!...estoy hablando sola?...al parecer si...ya que dos chicos rusos están durmiendo a pata abierta!...bueno...uno se ahoga en el cereal y el otro esta dormidito en la cama...que remedio -.-...

DESPIERTA!DESPIERTA!(NE!XD)

"no!...apenas son las 12:40...TALA!"-apagando el despertador

"he?..."-sacando su cabeza del cereal, con pequeñas Zucaritas en la nariz y frente-"QUE QUIERES!"

"VAMOS AL CENTRO DE ADOPCIÓN!"

"PUES SALTE DE LA CAMA!"

"GUARDEN SILENCIO!"-gritaron desde la calle unos señores que pasaban por ahí

"CALLESE USTED!"

"BRYAN NO HAGAS PROBLEMAS!"

"LARGO DE NUESTRA PROPIEDAD!"

"BRYAN!"

"tranquilo talita es solo una conversación entre el gran briancito y ese granjero"

"mira...vamos al centro de adopción y...oye...donde esta el numero de el centro ¬¬"-entrando a la habitación donde estaba un "encueradito" bryan

"TALA! TOCA!"-tratándose de tapar con las sabanas de la cama

" hay por favor, como si tuvieras otra cosa que no te hubiera visto n/n"

"que querías u/u"

"tienes el numero de el centro de adopción"

"he..."-buscando en unos cajones-"si aquí esta"-tomando el teléfono, marcando el numero y poniendo las bocinas para que se escuchara la voz del otro lado de la línea-_Bienvenidos a la línea de sexo servidoras por línea...-_ decía una voz sexy y cachonda...-"HEEEEEE! NUMERO EQUIVOCADO!"-cuelga

"¬¬ bryan, mas vale que me des una buena explicación"

"heeee...jejejejeje nnU, es...es...que spencer...si! spencer me pidió que le guardara cualquier cosa de...bueno...tu me entiendes!"

"¬¬ marca por favor el numero...pero esta vez el del centro"

"bien...2281111922...suena...suena...hola, habla bryan Kuztenov..quisiera preguntar si tienes espacios libres para ver a los niños...si?...bien a que hora y cuando..hoy?...en media hora..p-pero...bien bien...haya nos veremos"-cuelga-"tala tenemos que irnos ya, tienen todo lleno"

"pues que estamos esperando, quítate esas sabanas"

"hay talita ahora no n/n..."

"ESO NO PERVERTIDO!"

Bueno...después de tantas situaciones penosas para el pobre talita...lograron llegar al famoso centro de adopción...

"bien...listo?"

"t-tengo...tengo miedo"

"tranquilo"-tomandole la mano-"todo estará bien"

"Bienvenidos al mas famosos y prestigioso centro de adopción, nuestros chicos son alta mente educados y alimentados con choko crispis y choko milk..."

"este lugar me da miedo bryan"

"lose...a mi también"

"bienvenidos!"-les gritaba una señora de lentes y un largo cabello castaño peinado en un chongo con una voz de la mas suave que hayan escuchado-"ustedes son el señor y...el señor Ivanov y Kuztenov, cierto?"

"cierto...quisiéramos ver que clase de chicos tienen aquí"

"ho! Será todo un honor señor Ivanov...por favor síganme y no se aleguen...algunos están un poco...mmmm...fuera de control"

"fuera de control?"

"ya lo verán..."-abriendo una puerta de metal, entrando a lo que parecía ser un gran comedor, donde ellos se encontraban en la parte mas alta-"MUY BIEN MOCOSOS MUGRIENTOS...ESTOS JÓVENES VIENEN A VERLOS ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR! Y ESTA VEZ NO VAYAN A HERIR A NADIE!"-con una voz que asustaría al mismísimo kai o hasta al abuelo de kai...se escucho una gran silencio-"acompáñenme por favor"

"he...disculpe...qui-quisieramos ver a los chicos...nosotros mismos..."

"ho! Claro que si...adelante y diviértanse...yo estaré cerca de aquí"-y así la señora del gran chongo y enorme trasero se fue dejando a tala y bryan...en una jungla de niños salvajes

Después de haber tenido problemas con mas de 10 escuincles... no estaria mal un pequeño descanso...

"rayos! Ese niño me mordió!"

"¬¬ porque tu lo mordiste primero bryan?

" mira quien lo dice...la misma persona que pateo un balón que fue a dar ala cara de una pobre niña?"

"ella lo pidió, quien la manda a jugar quemados?"

"creo...que jamás encontraremos al chico o chica perfecto tala"

"tranquilos, algún día la encontraran"-les decía una pequeña voz desde un banquito cerca de donde estaban sentados

"quien anda ahí!"

"estoy aquí abajo"

"...stuart Little!"-gritaron los dos al unísono

"el mismo"

"que rayos estas haciendo aquí, tu ya tienes familia o no?"

"tranquilo bryan...todo el mundo tiene familia...aunque este solo y desamparado...la lleva en el corazón"

"eso fue muy tierno stuart"-decía cariñosamente tala, hasta que entraron al salón unos hombre corpulentos con uniforme blando

"ahí esta!"-gritaba uno de ellos señalando a stuart-"enano estas detenido por trafico de drogas"

"NO! SUÉLTENME!...TENGO MIS DERECHOS, NO DEVIERON TRAERME AQUÍ! LOS MATARE A TODOS Y DOMINARE EL MUNDO!"

"si claro...tu y pinky y cerebro.."-y se fueron...

"...nos vamos?"

"yo te sigo"


	8. AMEN!

YA SE YA SE... pero déjenme explicarles, tengo un problema con la computadora, que cuando quiero k abra un...un...pues cuando le da "clic" a una palabra para k te envíe a otra pagina, como cuando le das PREVIEW a una de tus historias para ver algo...pues esa cosita no se quiere abrir, quiero poner una historia nueva y no me deja, así k si saben como arreglar esto x favor...x favor...AYUDA! AYUDA!...pero bueno...aquí esta el siguiente capi mas largo para compensar la gran, gran tardanza...es k...eran mis XV!...Y BUENO...LO SIENTO!"

**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

"tala esto es muy difícil!"

"lo se bryan pero...en verdad lo deseo!"

Habían pasado toda la tarde paseando por el parque...

"tengo una idea!"

"no robaremos un bebe de otra persona uu"

"bien entonces dame tu idea talita ¬¬"

"no lo se...esto es nuevo para mi sabes..."

"mira ...hace no mucho, me encontre con una pagina de Internet, donde tu ponias tus datos con los de tu pareja, los mandabas junto con una foto...y esperabas a que alguien te de al bebe"

"...como navidad y la carta a santa?"

"algo así..pero antes tienen que entrevistarnos para saber de nosotros"

"bien...lo haremos"

Y así pasaron los días...tala se encargo de poner la información que se necesitaba de ellos...

"dioses tala! Ha pasado semana y media y nada!"

"tranquilo bryan..."

"estas seguro que pusiste bien la información?"

"sip, pero creo que poner la foto de cuando nos emborrachamos la primera vez...fue mala idea nn"

"¬¬ tala!"

"jejeje nop es cierto, fue otra foto"

"cual?"

"en la que te quedaste pegado ala silla congelada"

_CORTE...(cada que aparezca esto, tala y bryan haran una pausa en la historia por X razón)_

"explicate tala...como que una silla congelada"

"pues veras kai...en Rusia, hace frió.."

"ahs! Eso lo se!"

"pues estabamos paseando por el parque y bryan que estaba cansado decidio sentarse en una silla, que parentemente estaba congelada...y se quedo pegado..."

"JAJAJAJAJAJA TE QUEDASTE PEGADO? JAJAJAJAJ ERES UN IDIOTA! JAJAJA YA VES! LA SILLA ERA MAS INTELIGENTE!"

"cállate Hiwattari!no es gracioso"

"ejem...tala continua la historia.."

"gracias neko.."

_CONTINUA nn..._

"porque esa foto!"

" es que es muy graciosa!"

"¬¬..."-antes de que bryan pudiera decir otra cosa el teléfono empezó a sonar...-"aki-yo aya-kien?...digo ejem.. hola...si en serio?...cuando?...hoy?...OK para haya vamos..gracias.."-cuelga

"quien era?"

"eran los del centro de adopción por Internet...quieren que nos veamos con una chica para la "entrevista".."

"y nos daran al bebe?"

"tala, el bebe no es un juguete...tienen que ver que seamos capaces de poder criarlo, que seamos responsables y mas que nada...HONESTOS...

"sean bienvenidos, doctor bryan, padre tala"

"Ôo he?"

"disculpe...como nos llamo?"

"doctor bryan y padre tala..."

"señorita...nos da unos minutos a solas...tengo que hablar...con...el padre tala a solas ¬¬"

"por supuesto...en unos momentos traere ala madre del bebe"-se va la señora..

"que rayos pusiste!"

"solo la verdad amor!"

"yo no soy doctor! Y tu no eres padre!"

"quizá se confundieron"

"como que se confundieron!...no me interesa lo que haya pasado, pero no le vamos a mentir ¬¬"

"porque no?"

"porque no es lo correcto"

"dios obra de formas misteriosas"

"¬¬ tala"

"soy prácticamente un reverendo, les vendo comida a los niños!"

"le vendes a los niñitos chikitines pirata a 5 dólares cada 1"

"los hace crecer en grande no?"

"si! Pero ellos no crecen, lo que crece es su..."

TOC TOC...(UF!)

"lamento interrumpirlos, pero estoy ansiosa por ver a los padres de mi futuro hijo"-entra una chica de no mas de 20 años, rubia de cabello corto, de ojos verdes, alta, vestia simplemente una de esas ropas para mujeres embarazadas...-"quisiera conocerlos un poco mas...ya que solo los conozco como archivo 764GV92TR.."

"si...así nos dicen nuestros amigos nnUU"

"aun no puedo creer que un doctor como usted se haya casado con un reverendo"

"jejeje lo lamento pero eso no es..."

"dejala terminar doctor"

"tala ¬¬"

"jejeje nnU señorita porque no se sienta y platicamos mejor"

"a muchas gracias...mi nombre es Haruka"( . yeah!)

"bien señorita Haruka...tiene algunas preguntas que hacernos?"

"claro reverendo...quisiera saber, como fue que se conocieron"

"como nos conocimos?"

"si...nada mas como detalle"

"pues era una noche oscura y lugubre...yo estaba totalmente borracho cuando.."

"DOCTOR!...jejejeje la verdad es que...era en uno de esos conciertos...de arte.. usted sabe..donde la gente empieza a bailar con esos _tutus_ de color rosa..."

"he?"

"¬¬ tu sabes!..esos conciertos de arte moderno"

"...haaaa! Snooopi sobre hielo!"

"UUUU..."

"OOUUU...heee...hablando de otra cosa, reverendo...que dice la biblia sobre la adopción?"

"HAZLO!...ella lo hizo, el lo hizo...todos lo haremos!"

"...bueno..para mi...el hecho de que un doctor y un reverendo lo cuiden esta bien"

"amen!"

"y al parecer no veo ningun problema con sus antecedentes"

"te iras al cielo hija mia!"

"¬¬..."

"solo necesito repensarlo un poco...les parece que nos volvamos a ver mañana ala misma hora aquí?"

"por supuesto, que dios te compañe a donde quiera que vayas hermana!...aleluya!"

"ya exagerado ¬¬"

YA EN LA CASA DE BRYAN Y TALA...

"no puedo creer que la hayamos engañado!"

"eso esta mal tala!"

"lose pero así nos daran al bebe!"

"pero esta mal!"

"es el mandato de dios!"

"deja de hablar así!...además eres budista!"

"...dejame en paz..."-y se abraza a bryan


End file.
